iRun
by iSam101
Summary: And so I ran. I ran from the anger…..hate, confusion, pain, frustration, loss, despair, bitterness…Freddie ...love...What happens when Freddie says something he doesn't mean and Sam runs away? Just a one shot: ...Seddie.


**This is just a one shot I thought up.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: yea…. I didn't steal any thing: ) **

**Oh and by the way… Carly doesn't know about there first kiss and iOMG has not happened yet.**

"Sam! Where are you?" Freddie and I yelled simultaneously. We walked up and down the streets of Seattle looking for Sam.

"Should we check at the Groovy Smoothies again?" I asked.

"For the tenth time she's not there!" He stated.

A roll of thunder cracked loudly in the sky as he said it, indicating that it would storm soon.

I looked over to Freddie to see him sitting against an old run down building.

We were in Sam's neighborhood. This is one of the last places we looked. We've searched every where for that girl.

I had come down the stairs to find Sam and Freddie fighting again.

But this time…it was different. Once I got down the stairs they both stopped yelling and looked at me. Sam had a look of terror and anger on her face.

She heaved in a sharp breath, looked at both Freddie and I and ran out of my apartment…. and that was the last we saw of her scene three hours ago.

I was getting really worried but also giving up hope. If Sam didn't want to be found she wasn't going to be.

I looked over to Freddie and felt a tear escape my eye.

Freddie looked up from his head being in between his knees and saw me start to cry.

He got up off the ground and came over to hug me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and started to sob.

"Where could she be?" I asked .Almost all the way to myself.

"I'll find her don't worry. Go back home and I'll keep looking" He assured. I don't know why but I felt I could believe him.

"Okay I'll call Spencer to come pick me up" I said as I got out my Pear Phone.

I sat there and waited with Freddie for about 5 minutes.

When Spencer pulled up and I got in the passengers side seat in the front and waved good bye to Freddie.

I rolled down the window.

"Find her for me." I said with what I'm sure was sadness in my eyes.

"Trust me, I will." he said with such honesty that I couldn't deny it.

He turned around to walk back down the street as Spence started up the car again,

~Freddie's POV~

I continued to walk down the street. Sam and I had gotten in a fight again. But it was serious this time. It wasn't one of our petty fights.

~Flash Back~

"_Sam why do you always have to treat me this way!" I questioned. She insults me normally but today she was on a roll._

"_Because you disserve it." was all that her answer was._

"_Ya know Sam, I actually started to care about you ever scene our kiss, and maybe even a little before that. _

_But now I wish it never happened!" I yelled at her and with one look in the eyes I wish I could take it all back. Everything I've ever said. _

_She looked like she was on the verge of crying._

_ In that moment in time her eyes were the stormy ocean but then, almost immediately, they turned into ice. Then Carly came down the stairs to see what was going on. And that's when Sam ran._

_~End Flash Back~_

I feel so guilty. And it's not just guilt, its pain, anger, and a feeling I'm kinda foreign with…..love.

~SAM'S POV~

And so I ran. I ran from the anger…..hate, confusion, pain, frustration, loss, despair, bitterness…Freddie ….love. I love Freddie.

But he doesn't love me back.

He wishes he never meet me. It feels like my hearts been ripped out. Like there's a whole in my chest where it used to be. Now its just cold empty darkness.

It used to be filled with dazzling sun light, warmth.

I look up to find the first few drops of a monuments storm begin to fall.

The rain drops mix in with the salty tears streaks that are flowing continuously from my tired eyes.

I suck in a few jagged breaths and start up walking again.

I'm heading home after hiding out in the alley behind Bush well Plaza.

I was two blocks away from my house when I look up from staring at my feet to find a familiar face. Freddie.

We both pause in the middle of the side walk.

"Sam?" He asked in a questioning voice. Like he couldn't believe finding me was as easy as just walking down the street.

"I-I-" I stuttered. As I did I turned to run again but Freddie foresaw this so he was there in a flash with his hands on my shoulders pushing my back on to the wall.

I turned my head to the right to avoid eye contact. I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"Sam…Sam look at me" He begged . He took his rain soaked hand from my shoulder and tugged my chin up so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Please…let me go!" I cried, struggling to get away. Freddie was not going to let me.

"Sam!…Sam listen to me!….I didn't mean any thing I said. That was just my anger lashing out on you. With out you iCarly wouldn't exist ,and I would have never had my first kiss. If I didn't know you I wouldn't be in love. I've been in love with you scene that kiss! Two years I've been keeping that in! I'm so sorry I hurt you and I wish I could take it all back. But I can't and you've got to understan-murlff!"

He was interrupted when I smashed my lips to his.

For a second he was frozen but then he came to terms and realized what I was doing.

He leaned over me so I didn't have to reach and blocked the rain falling down on my face. As the thunder rocked the clouds Freddie and I continued kissing.

Once we pulled apart we stared at each other for what felt like forever.

Then we both simultaneously said…

"I love you."

**The outfits are up on my profile! I hope you liked it!…R&R: )**

**Love and brownies…**

**~iSam101~**


End file.
